Averion Lywenwiel
'Basics' ' ' *'Age:' 21 *'Race:' Woodland elf *'Occupation:' Warrior *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 135 lbs. *'Distinguishing Traits:' Ancient eye symbol engrained on her right shoulder blade. Glows when casting magic or when magical energy from some other source is nearby. 'Personality' She is always ready to stand up for what she believes in and fight for it. She can be quick to anger when provoked, but understands the time and place for cordiality. She is loyal to those she follows, but may not always keep promises if she feels breaking them would be for the better. She has a strong moral code surrounding justice. She only speaks when she needs to and is comfortable keeping things to herself, but she enjoys the company of close friends and associates. She is hardened to battle and bloodshed, but values love and compassion. Much of the time she can seem detached and unemotional, but she is really just taking in and calculating everything around her. Unlike some of her friends, she believes that war is necessary and is a part of humanistic nature, just as the art of prey and predator are part of animalistic nature. She learns from her surroundings and the workings of nature to solve problems outside and in. May try to mask her softer side with dry humor, but if caught on a good day, she can be quite enthusiastic and charming. Likes: '''The outdoors, hard-working individuals, having time to herself, music and singing on occasion, physical activity. '''Dislikes: '''Weak-willed individuals, birds, the thought of fame and wealth, being pestered while trying to relax or think, being taken advantage of. '''Strengths: '''Stealthy, knowledgeable with herbal medicines, skilled in swordplay, willful and determined, courteous, humble '''Weaknesses: '''Stubborn, afraid of committed love, fear of birds, pessimistic, temperamental, closed-off, distrustful '''Desires: Independence, finding her lost family, proving her inner strength, offering her services to those who are worthy of them Fears: Inability to protect a loved one, showing weakness, falling in love 'History' Averion was born in a clan where battle was valued primarily for protection and spiritual growth. She learned to wield a sword at four years of age, training alongside her older brother and sister throughout her childhood. Although her people were known for aiding other friendly clans in battles, this would also result in vengeful outbursts from opposing tribes. After many years of conflict, Averion’s village was finally overrun, and survivors were forced to flee far into hiding. Averion’s mother and older sister had been slain, and it is still uncertain what had become of her father and brother. She was one of the very few who had managed to escape, with the aid of a winged being named Eiden who found her nearly unconscious beside a river. They formed a close bond during the weeks he supported her physical and emotional recovery. Some years later, while journeying in search of information about her family, she befriended a group of mercenaries who provided her with resources and a permanent refuge in exchange for her support. Associates: 'Eiden, Bromir, Rosa, Amir, Serena, Yourina, Ossrick 'Magic Bears an ancient symbol on her back that grants her protective magic. Can be used for shielding herself and others from attack, healing moderate wounds, and heightening perception to invisible forces. Depending on the amount of magic and time spent using it, it can quickly deplete her of her strength and coordination if not handled wisely. Could take several days to recover the magical energy if used up entirely in one battle. Other: Magic shield, summoning of elemental spirits to attack, healing 'Abilities' Night vision, increased senses, intuition, stealth, flexibility, heightened agility, meditation 'Skills and Talents' Singing, sword fighting, bow-hunting, medicinal healing, massage therapy, sewing, horseback riding, wilderness survival 'Weapons and Items' Sword: 2’ 5” blade, 7” handle (3 feet). Double-edged. Hunting Knife: 8” blade, 5” handle. Single-edged. Leather-wrapped grip. '''Medicine Pouch: '''Small leather bag used to carry herbs, medicines, poisons, and antidotes. '''Celestite Pendant: '''A gift from Eiden. A wand-cut celestite piece hanging from a silver chain. Gives off an energy that protects the wearer from the harshness of inclement weather during travel. Category:Magical Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Non-humans Category:Elf/Nymphs